<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夜会 by signorina_y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062748">夜会</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y'>signorina_y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>死鬼老公夜袭俏寡妇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夜会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>克劳德第五次抚摸后颈的时候，蒂法终于看出了一点儿不对。<br/>
“克劳德，”她问，“你怎么了，脖子不舒服吗？”<br/>
“嗯？啊，是的。”他说着努力将脑袋后仰，脖子左右转了一圈，看起来真的挺像落枕了的样子。<br/>
毫不知情的蒂法好心地提醒，“注意一下睡姿哦，一直落枕可是很难受的。”<br/>
“唔。”克劳德把头底下去，仔仔细细检查芬里尔身上的划痕。来自好友的关怀一如既往，却第一次让他感到有些慌张，不知如何应对。<br/>
如果不是因为那个家伙……<br/>
毛料略显粗糙的质感在后颈薄薄的皮肤上划过，引起一阵酥痒。<br/>
他忍不住战栗了一下。<br/>
对这样一具充分经受过魔晄洗礼的身体来说，那样的伤痕根本无法保留到第二天，一如那个不会出现在白日里的人。施加于这具身体上的一切印记：刀扎的、铁链绑的、掐痕、齿印……都会随着太阳的升起一同逝去。<br/>
可是那些感觉，那些疼痛、那些欢愉、那些在身体深处引爆的战栗……却如此清晰地烙印在这具敏感的身体里，每夜每夜填满他，似乎誓要让每一处神经末梢都记住。<br/>
那家伙太用力了，以至于他的后颈仿佛仍能感觉到那几乎要撕开皮肉的力道，恶狠狠地叼起附着在骨骼上的薄薄的皮肤，简直像要生啖他的血肉似的。<br/>
这个疯子。<br/>
每一夜的性事几乎都伴随着鲜血，似乎不见血不足以让萨菲罗斯这个怪物兴奋起来。然而他兴奋起来就不管不顾，完全不在意给克劳德带来怎样的伤害，仿佛认定了他是个折腾不坏的玩偶，将他捏在掌心肆无忌惮地逗弄。<br/>
反正怎样都会复原的。<br/>
克劳德痛恨极了这怪异的体质，却又感激它带给他的超能力，让他拥有了足以和怪物搏斗的力量——尽管在床上它几乎无法发挥作用。<br/>
萨菲罗斯的出现总是无声无息，毫无征兆，扰得克劳德无法安眠。<br/>
被惊扰的次数多了，他开始整夜整夜睡不着，即使闭上眼睛，神经仍然高度紧绷。意识被一线游丝牵着，不肯放任他陷入梦乡。好几次在夜里无缘无故惊醒，房间里静悄悄的。月光将窗的影子拉得老长。屋内只有几件简陋的家具，方正的轮廓在水银般的辉光中一览无余。<br/>
无处藏身。<br/>
心脏和呼吸都急促得惊人，直到视线确认过房内的每一个角落，确认那道噩梦中的影子不曾出现，心跳才随着上升的安全感逐渐平复。他不禁对这种一惊一乍的行为感到几分荒谬，疑心究竟是不是自己反应过度。<br/>
身体的记忆是那样真实，狂乱的画面却失控得如同一场最荒唐的梦。<br/>
但即便在少年最荒唐的梦里，他也不敢幻想自己与萨菲罗斯发生关系。<br/>
他是偶像，是兄长，是父亲，是成长的目标，是少年最纯真最炽热的憧憬，但唯独不曾被当做可以亲密相拥的对象。<br/>
再次醒来，是被人强行叫醒的。<br/>
萨菲罗斯的身体比克劳德整整大了一圈，沉重地压在上方，几乎剥夺他全部的视野。他明明有无数种方法直接吵醒克劳德，却偏偏耐心十足，几乎像在逗弄一只幼鸟，饶有兴味地观察身下人的反应。<br/>
进入后半夜，克劳德已经被频繁的乍醒折磨得精神疲惫了，连警觉性都比平日低了不少。经过长期训练的肌肉仍然保持着作为战士的本能，他下意识地伸手摸索枕边的六式——没有几个人会把这么大的剑放在枕边。<br/>
不过也没有几个人“幸运”地拥有一个萨菲罗斯一样强大且阴魂不散的跟踪狂。<br/>
况且他不只是跟踪而已。<br/>
这家伙的恶趣味远比跟踪恶劣得多：他在夜里悄然现身，却并不挪走破坏剑，他将希望放在最显眼、触手可及的地方，然后饶有兴致地欣赏克劳德徒劳的挣扎，看着他眼睁睁地望着那一点希望，却怎么努力都无法触及——<br/>
克劳德的双手被腰带绑住了。<br/>
神罗第一特种兵的衣装自然是高档的，甚至完全称得上奢侈：皮质的腰带上镶嵌着三颗亮闪闪的魔晶石，满级的，晃得陆行鸟眼都花了。<br/>
萨菲罗斯一边晃动他的身子，一边在耳边低声诱哄，“喜欢吗？”，分不清指的是腰带还是别的什么。<br/>
喜欢个屁！<br/>
克劳德恨不得对着俊脸狠狠来上两口，可惜他连牙根都泛着酸，根本使不上劲儿，身下被用力侵占的部位就更别提了。那恼人的玩意儿和它的所有者一样壮硕，好似一个活物，沉甸甸地在身体里开疆拓土，撑得小腹满满胀胀。从大腿到腰腹，又酸又热，几乎连筋骨都要酥软融化了，融化在这样疯狂的性事里。<br/>
分不清是牙根更酸还是腿根更酸。<br/>
上了床的萨菲罗斯比在床下还要随心所欲，不用正宗的时候，他还有另一把骇人的“长刀”可以用来串鸟。<br/>
串得鸟咒骂一句要喘三回。<br/>
多数时候他甚至不屑使用技巧，毕竟拥有这样傲人的“武器”，和一具早已被调教得熟悉了情欲的身体。仅仅只依靠先天优势，无需加以技巧修饰，便能让食髓知味的甬道逐渐品味出快慰，自动自发地向他献媚，讨要更多的抚慰。<br/>
“很热情啊。”蛇一般灵巧的舌头卷走鬓角的汗液，萨菲罗斯轻咬小巧的耳廓，诱哄的话语也如蛇一般，酥痒地钻入对方耳中。<br/>
他的声音是一把低沉的和弦，沾染了欲望，更显出十二分的诱惑，美酒般浓郁醇厚，熏人欲醉，是伊甸园中低语的蛇，魔鬼的诱惑，引领他一步一步走向深渊。<br/>
去他妈的，克劳德才不上他的当。<br/>
他试图拱起腰顶开对方，但萨菲罗斯庞大的身躯山一般笼罩着他，严严实实，丝毫不为所动，让这样的反抗看起来反倒更像是甜蜜的迎合。萨菲罗斯对此满意极了。<br/>
作为对陆行鸟的热情的奖励，萨菲罗斯俯首咬住对方的肩膀，收紧腰跨，刻意碾压熟悉的敏感点。<br/>
灼热酥软的快感一下子就冲软了好不容易蓄积起力量的腰肢。<br/>
亲吻从肩膀游移到后颈，流连忘返。<br/>
人类无法看见自己的后背，所以萨菲罗斯只能用这种方式告诉克劳德他的后颈究竟有多么美妙：柔白修长，兼具天鹅的优雅与小鹿的纯稚，颈间细碎的金发如同陆行鸟初生的绒毛。<br/>
想要将这样脆弱的颈项掌握在自己手中，亲吻它，撕咬它，看着对方因此露出惊慌失措的表情。<br/>
还想赞美他比寻常男性更加纤细的腰肢，圆润修长的双腿，以及毛衣袖口露出的一小块胸肌的轮廓……但萨菲罗斯不是杰内西斯，不会在做爱前先读上一段《Loveless》煽动气氛，单刀直入才是最适合他的方式。<br/>
不请自来，强势的占有，用最简单最有力的方式宣布主权。<br/>
如果对方不肯承认，那么就再来一次，再一次，直到这具身体牢牢记住自己的主人。<br/>
魔晄让克劳德的身体永远停留在十六岁，介于少年与成年、男孩与男人、青涩与成熟之间，摇摆的不安定的成长期形态。<br/>
一个微妙的年纪。<br/>
如同一枚半熟的果子，尚显青嫩的外皮下，汁水与果肉已透露出将熟的甜美气息，每一处都饱含致命的吸引力。<br/>
萨菲罗斯热衷于一点点剥开那层外皮，强硬地品尝内里的热情甜蜜，用自己喜欢的节奏和方式。<br/>
神罗士兵的黑色毛衣自带别样的禁欲诱惑，不知道是哪个天才指定的款式。或许由于身体年龄的缘故，克劳德的肌肤十分光滑，将两条胳膊都固定在头顶上方，被拉长的肌肉会展现出十分优美的线条：干净的腋下，以及小半边极富弹性的隆起的胸肌。<br/>
欲遮还休。<br/>
通常这种时候萨菲罗斯就喜欢从正面来，好仔细观赏他每一分细微的表情。<br/>
对此克劳德自然是气愤的，“该死的”“滚出去”之类的咒骂每一次都不会缺席，但没有人比萨菲罗斯更清楚，那里面真心的成分究竟有多少。<br/>
“你不诚实。”他带着一贯的微笑指出这个让克劳德羞愤的事实。<br/>
身体的热情不会骗人。无论内心有多么抗拒这样强迫式性行为，克劳德的身体依然柔顺地对侵略者敞开了内里，任其采撷。萨菲罗斯在他体内不容抗拒地推进，每一次都深入得令人害怕。不必低头看，便足以感受到小腹内灼烧的热度，仿佛那里的内脏都被挤开了，只为给这个骇人的大家伙腾出位置。<br/>
被不断推搡到高潮的边缘，汹涌的快感令人无端惊恐，几近喷薄的欲望凝聚在下身，仿佛只要对方再推进一寸便会冲破闸门。<br/>
然而一旦那给予他快乐和痛苦的家伙稍稍离开，身体又立刻发出不满足的抗议，撒娇似的纠缠不休，每一存肠道都在叫嚣着需要抚慰。<br/>
他听见空虚的内里对摇摇欲坠的理智发出尖叫抗议，它们拼了命地绞紧，但摩挲和蠕动只会成倍放大饥渴。瘙痒像一只利爪疯狂撕扯他的内里，撕碎他的理智，让腰肢失控般地扭动起来。<br/>
该死的，克劳德用力咬住唇角，再一次忍不住唾骂自己：该死的。<br/>
因为萨菲罗斯一向不屑于繁琐的调情技巧，就显得这样违背本意的迎合更加放浪，不知廉耻。被仇人用如此粗暴的方式对待，也能够从中体会到快乐。<br/>
这幅身体怎么会变成这样？<br/>
他还在努力控制自己的表情，好让身上这个施暴的家伙别太得意。然而被泪水浸润的蓝色瞳仁透亮清澈，欲望在眼底纠缠成碧色的暗流，配上潮红的双颊与咬牙切齿不肯服输的神情，反而昭示出他已经在性爱中沉沦得有多深。<br/>
“为什么不能好好享受呢，我的人偶。”萨菲罗斯“温柔”地托起细白的颈项，与对方分享一个极尽缠绵深入的长吻。<br/>
去他妈的享受！哪个白痴在睡梦中被仇人强奸了还能愉快享受？！<br/>
要不是下巴被钳住了，克劳德发誓，他一定能把萨菲罗斯的舌头给咬下来。他吻得太霸道，太深入，一如身下强势的入侵，甚至探到了喉咙口，引起一阵干呕的冲动。<br/>
不同于男人形状饱满、色泽丰满的嘴唇，克劳德的唇形偏薄，颜色也偏淡，浅淡的粉色一如他小巧的乳头的颜色。萨菲罗斯热衷于玩弄它们，看着它们被自己的手指唇舌挑弄得肿胀充血，红艳欲滴，变成诱人采撷的果子。<br/>
萨菲罗斯的进食习惯随心所欲，时而优雅如绅士，时而粗鲁如野兽。<br/>
是的，野兽！<br/>
克劳德讨厌正面进入的体位，还有另外一个原因：萨菲罗斯的身体对他而言像山一样巨大，笼罩在上方时，正如同一只巨大且力量十足的野兽。<br/>
尽管清楚自己无法继续生长的事实，在这种时候如此清晰地感受到二人体格上的差距，仍然让克劳德难以接受。<br/>
接近两米的身高，不言不语立在那里，视觉效果已极具震慑；此刻结结实实压在身上，更彰显十足的压迫性。<br/>
比起正面，克劳德宁愿他使用更接近野兽的后背体位——当然这绝不意味着他享受与萨菲罗斯的性爱，不过是在反抗无能的情况下，至少不想让对方看见自己失态的模样。<br/>
至少那样他还能够咬着枕头，勉强压抑自己的喘息和哭泣。<br/>
或许后入的体位为萨菲罗斯带来的同样的联想，从后面进入的时候，他表现得更加狂野。无论是撕咬后颈的方式，钳住腰身的臂膀，还是下身狂乱的冲撞，都无比接近兽类最原始的交媾，仿佛驱使他的是骨血中未褪尽的兽性。<br/>
占有与标记才是最终目的。<br/>
利齿刺入皮肤自然是疼的。然而这种时刻的疼痛，反而变成了性爱的调剂品。伤口火辣辣的灼痛，仿佛身体也因此燃烧起来。下身被硕大的阳物反复进入，摩擦间引起的快感几乎已变得有些麻木。被过度占有的地方又酸又痛又胀，却又分不清究竟是更酸、更痛、还是更胀。<br/>
经过了漫长的折磨和累积，高潮来得尖锐而绵长。<br/>
短暂的失神过后，酸烫的热流仍然一阵一阵地从相连的地方奔涌向四肢。克劳德模模糊糊地感到有什么东西灌入了体内。<br/>
不过到这里还没完，当然还不能完。<br/>
做到后面，黑色毛衣已经被汗水浸透了，于是萨菲罗斯体贴地帮克劳德脱了下来，并允许他短暂活动几近麻木的双手。<br/>
如此“慷慨”，自然是因为破坏剑早已经被他随意挥到远处。重剑落地发出巨大的撞击声，居然没震醒一墙之隔的邻居。克劳德咬牙切齿瞪着他，“你对他们做了什么？”<br/>
“你猜？”萨菲罗斯轻松愉悦地握着差一点踹到脸上的美足，“我会奖励猜对了的聪明孩子。”<br/>
不同于健美的双臂，克劳德的双腿匀称修长，紧致的肌肉均匀地包裹着骨骼，弹性而光润，线条十分优美。说是女孩子的美腿，也绝不会有人怀疑。<br/>
萨菲罗斯皮衣包裹的小臂几乎同他的大腿一样粗细，让克劳德更加清楚地认识到二人的体格差距。<br/>
偶尔萨菲罗斯会饶有兴致地施予一些称得上温柔的情趣。比如啃咬敏感的小腿肚，或者抽打饱满的圆臀，满意地品味由于刺激而阵阵收紧的肠道。<br/>
有一次他甚至体贴地用黑色羽毛铺满了床单。克劳德白皙的身体铺陈在上面，像一朵洁白的百合花，晶莹的汗珠点缀其上，既纯洁又淫靡。<br/>
而萨菲罗斯游刃有余地把玩每一片花瓣，剥开柔软的保护层，一次又一次采撷内里甜美的花蜜，欣赏这具漂亮的身体在黑色的羽毛间挣扎扭动，以及努力抗拒着情欲、似痛苦似愉悦的艳丽表情。<br/>
克劳德双手都被他用力按住，在没完没了的颠簸中，他迷迷糊糊地诅咒：最好让这家伙的翅膀明天就秃光光。<br/>
就算背过身，萨菲罗斯的气息仍然无处不在。<br/>
银白的长发垂落在脸侧与后背，有意无意骚刮被情欲蒸得过分敏感的皮肤。他看向左边，或看向右边，入目皆是细白的银丝，像一张蛛网，密密实实地包裹住猎物。<br/>
老练的猎人萨菲罗斯要用热情的利爪折磨他，用精液的浇灌他，气味从内部彻底打上烙印。<br/>
要将这只漂亮的小鸟彻头彻尾变成自己的所有物，就目前的情形而言，还远远不够。<br/>
每一次克劳德都会用力挣扎，即使明知道在萨菲罗斯压倒性的控制下根本无法改变结果。<br/>
对萨菲罗斯来说，这样的反抗与其说是反抗，倒不如说是性爱中小小的调剂品，毕竟他没有奸尸的爱好。<br/>
不论克劳德试图捶他、踢他、挠他，甚至故意用下身去咬他，萨菲罗斯都欣然接受，仿佛这不过是情人间甜蜜的情趣，用以助长他的愉悦情绪。<br/>
他正在亲手塑造自己的人偶，用暴力，用情欲，用蛊惑——这是个大工程。然而他既不缺时间，也不缺耐心。<br/>
皮手套在浮着薄汗的躯体上游走。<br/>
沾了汗渍的皮质滑动起来不那么顺畅，仿佛被皮肤吸引住了，饶有耐心地逡巡自己的山谷。<br/>
战士的背部十分优美，脊柱的沟壑，翕动的蝴蝶骨，骨架小巧，皮肉紧致，自腹肌向下的线条急速收拢，束出漂亮的倒三角，衬托出小巧的胯和圆润的臀。<br/>
他的臀也生得漂亮，饱满挺翘，手感紧实，像捧着一颗粉白的桃子。<br/>
紫胀的巨物在其间进出，不容拒绝地破开白嫩的果肉，肆意捣弄隐秘的内核，汁水四溅，香甜的气味隐隐浮动。<br/>
他入得深，撞得重，顶得克劳德几乎生出干呕的冲动。皮肉拍击的间，原本白润的臀肉在掌中一点点染上樱粉、桃红，如同被由内而外肏熟了。<br/>
这具轻易背叛理智的身体真令人羞耻。<br/>
最初几次因为疼痛，克劳德还能勉强多维持一会儿清醒；一旦逐渐品尝到情欲的甜美，甚至变得食髓知味，那些粗野的对待，和粗暴的进入，都足以引起身体阵阵战栗。<br/>
他咬牙切齿痛骂将自己变成这样的罪魁祸首：“混账，我要……杀了你！”<br/>
“我很期待。”萨菲罗斯丝毫不以为忤，反而看起来更有兴致了，“用这里吗？”皮手套滑下去，探入臀肉间，没轻没重地按揉被撑开到极限的入口。<br/>
克劳德倒抽了一口气。<br/>
他被萨菲罗斯极亲密地圈在怀中，汗湿的肌肤相贴，下身一阵一阵的热浪冲得他喘不过气，腰腿酸麻。他的脖子痛，肩膀痛，手也被绑得很痛，做到后来感觉整个人都要被折腾散架了。<br/>
他陷在枕头中，扭过头，茫然半地睁着眼睛，不知道自己究竟在搜寻什么。墙壁上萨菲罗斯的影子张牙舞爪的，像不知名的巨大的怪物，阴影几乎占据了整幅墙面。不知怎么，在这样的时刻，克劳德居然逐渐回忆起自己儿时的小屋：萨菲罗斯的画像正挂在床边。<br/>
那时每天入睡前，他总会憧憬地对着画像看上好一会儿。<br/>
而现在他用不着看画像了。<br/>
“在想什么？”仿佛觉察到了他的不专心，萨菲罗斯的大手抚上小腹。硕大的器物在薄薄的肌肤下面显出不容忽视的存在感，于是他恶作剧般用力按了下去。<br/>
克劳德痉挛着绷紧了身体，由于过分的快感刺激而惊喘颤抖，濡湿的小腹上再次新添一股黏腻。<br/>
萨菲罗斯对于这样的反应十分满意。他喜欢看他失控，因为自己的动作而失控，这说明他在自己的掌控之中。<br/>
“记住这种感觉。”<br/>
他蛊惑般地附在克劳德耳边低语。<br/>
“别忘记。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>